


It’s Just a Room to You

by Sansaismyhomie



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Making Up, R Plus L Equals J, Sibling Kissing, but not really, but they dont know it yet, jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansaismyhomie/pseuds/Sansaismyhomie
Summary: Sansa gives Daenerys the Lord’s Chambers and it makes Jon mad because that is her room!!





	It’s Just a Room to You

**Jon**

Jon was nervous, but he needed to talk to her. He raised his hand to the door of the Lords Chambers and knocked.

 

“Jon. Daenerys was not expecting you, is everything ok.” Missandei answered.

 

“Um no. I just... I’m sorry... I just came to make sure everything was to her liking.” He stammered, but tried to recover quickly. This was supposed to be Sansa’s room, so why was Daenerys here?

 

“Everything is excellent, thank you. Would you like to come in?” She asked in her stiff but olive manner.

 

“No” he said quickly, almost to quick, “I have things so attend to but tell Daenerys I will come escort her to dinner later.”

 

“Of course.”

 

He started to wonder down the hall, when a maid passed him by “Excuse me, can you tell me where Lady Stark is staying?”

 

“Yes Your Grace, she had us move her into the guest wing my Lord, in order to make room for Her Lady, I mean Her Grace, I mean... ”

 

He did not wait for her to finish her blabbering, “Thank you” he said cutting her off.

 

**Sansa**

 

There was a knock on Sansa study door.

 

“Brienne?” She said questioningly.

 

“It’s just me.” Jon said as he opened the door slowly.

 

“Oh, please come in. Sit down if you want.”

 

“What are doing in this room?”

 

“What do you mean?” She asked innocently; even though she knew exactly what he was asking about. Sansa had vacated the Lords Chambers for the Targaryen woman. Part of her was just trying to be accommodating, always the proper Lady, but the bigger part of her wanted her move to symbolize the change in her station once Jon brought Daenerys here. She need Jon to know she was unhappy with this new arrangements without making a big deal about it.

 

“You know what I’m taking about, I went to the Lord Chambers, why did you give it to Daenerys?”

 

She couldn’t believe he was asking her this after her bent the knee. “Well I though it only appropriate that your new Queen get the best room; as a show of respect or at least to appease her enough that she won’t want to burn us to the ground.”

 

“Sansa I know you are angry...”

 

“Besides I thought it would be more convenient to sneak into her room if she were closer to you” she said sarcastically.

 

Jon said nothing but instead stood with his mouth agape in shock. He was clearly not expecting that response from her. His face was questioning how she knew that, but deep in his eyes she could see shame.

 

Was it shame that she found out or shame that he had slept with her?

 

“Lord Baelish must of had a spy on Daenerys’ ship. Letters continued to come even after he was executed. Most of them were encrypted, but Arya had already gone through his things and found out how to decrypt them. He told me before he died that you would marry her...”

 

“I’m not, I swear, it’s not like...” he stopped when she gave him a warning look.

 

“I though he was just saying it to make me jealous.”

 

He looked up questioningly, “Jealous?”

 

She ignored his question, not wanting to open herself up to more pain than necessary, “I didn’t think he was right until we got the letter, but I suppose I could think of worse things.”

 

“Sansa stop you don’t know what your talking about. I am not going to marry her, I don't even love her. I was lonely and...”

 

“Yes I know exactly what you were” she mumbled.

 

He took a step toward her and lifted her chin. He was staring into her eye the way she always dreamed about as a child. Jon was always the farthest from her mind as a kid but now, now she almost never stopped think about him, especially after he left Winterfell. Her heart had grown more attached to him the longer that he was away, it scared her to care so much about someone after all she had been through but she could not help herself.

 

His face was so close to hers now that she could feel his breath on her face as he whispered, “You don’t know anything about what I am feeling. You would be so ashamed of me if you did.”

 

“You said we had to be honest with each other,” she reminded him.

 

“I missed you Sansa, not like a brother should miss his sister.”

 

She sucked in a breath “I missed you too Jon.”

 

Then he leaned the rest of the way forward and pressed his lips against hers. She had never been kissed like this before, she felt save and gave everything she had to the kiss and to Jon. They broke apart to soon for her, but she knew it would not be the last.

 

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks, “What are we gong to do about Daenerys, she loves you and only came North for you. Are you going to go back to her?” She stared to panic, her hear both hammering and caving in. What would she do if her decided Daenerys was to important to give up.

 

“Hey, hey, I’m here with you and your the one I love. It will be fine, we will figure something out, you always do” he smiled at her reassuringly.

 

“I love you too” she said with a smile.

 

They kissed lightly again and when they broke apart this time er mind was at peace. She knew she would have things to worry about, like Daenerys, the Northern Lords, their family, but for now she was in absolute bliss.

 

Who knew so much could happen simply because she changed rooms.

 

“Come on, we have to go” Jon said finally.

 

“Where?”

 

“Bran told me to come see him right away, but I had to see you first, he has some big news or something.”

 

They left Sansa study and walked side by side close enough that their shoulders occasionally brushed up against each other, this is what their life would be like she thought close enough to be reassuring to each other but far enough apart that nobody else would suspect anything.


End file.
